


"It's okay, I couldn't sleep anyway."

by bromanceorromance



Series: 100 ways to say 'i love you' [16]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Kisses, Love, M/M, Worries, kind of, super short, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26158852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bromanceorromance/pseuds/bromanceorromance
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Series: 100 ways to say 'i love you' [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1110162
Kudos: 16





	"It's okay, I couldn't sleep anyway."

"It's okay, I couldn't sleep anyway."

"What's wrong, baby?" Liam asks, frown creasing his forehead.

"I was about to ask you the same," Zayn replies.

Liam shakes his head. "It's nothing. Just fiddling with that song of Lou's."

"In the middle of the night?"

He shrugs.

"What's wrong, Li?"

"It's just - they had a fight. I'm sure you know. But it's just - it's a bad one this time. They might not make it."

Zayn shakes his head. "They'll be fine, babe. They're Louis and Harry. They're always fine."

"I dunno, baby. It doesn't look good."

"They're the strongest couple I know."

"I know. That's what scares me. If they can't make it, who can?"

Zayn frowns. "This is about us?"

Liam shrugs, avoiding Zayn's eyes.

Zayn moves to sit next to him, wrapping an arm around his waist. "We aren't our parents or any other couple, babe. We make it or not on our own terms. I want to make it, don't you?"

Liam nods. "Forever's a long time, though. We're only - "

"We'll make it work. There's no perfect formula for a perfect relationship, Li. You know that. As long as we both want this to work, we'll both work at it. I'm not saying it'll always be easy, but it'll always be us."

"You're right. Yeah, of course. As long as we both want it." He nods to himself. "I can't imagine ever not wanting you. Wanting to be with you."

Zayn smiles. "Me, too. Want you now and tomorrow and next week and next year and as far as I can see. I don't see that changing."

Liam kisses him, gentle and quick. "Love you."

"I love you, too. Now, you want to play this song for me and see if I can help?"


End file.
